


【哈德】草莓香烟（NC-17)

by Crane_L



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-04 13:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crane_L/pseuds/Crane_L
Summary: *双性德*dirty talk*经期性/行/为





	【哈德】草莓香烟（NC-17)

  
关上门的一瞬间德拉科感到心脏仿佛在喉间跃动着，几乎要冲破那层脆弱的粘膜——他一屁股坐在马桶盖上，想起擦肩而过那瞬间波特身上的味道，下体一股热流立刻濡湿了内裤。  
他想吐，一想起波特，一想起那双发现他秘密时充满了惊诧的绿眼睛，鼻尖又萦绕起汗湿透的衬衫干燥后那糟糕的气味——德拉科觉得头晕目眩。他岔着腿坐在那平复呼吸，努力挥去脑海中充满性张力的裸体。  
他不应该在那场魁地奇训练结束后仍逗留在该死的盥洗室，更不应该耳尖地听见奇怪的声响后好奇偷窥。  
德拉科叹了口气，他没法再回忆下去，就像他的目光不应该顺着水流滑到波特的下半身一样。这时候沉寂了好一阵的下腹又抽痛起来，金发男孩皱起眉，并起双腿，嘴唇被牙齿咬得发白，一想到他可能到死都要跟这每月必定到来的本能较劲，德拉科绝望地几乎想哭。  
是的，马尔福家那位尊贵的小少爷有个难以启齿的秘密，他是一个双性人，并且来自两性的器官都运作得十分健康正常——正常得让他想去死。  
他该怎么办。  
一下课就抢先跑出教室冲进男士盥洗室后锁上了门，这就是他的解决方案。现在他束手无策地坐在马桶盖上，闻着若有若无地血腥味，麻木地忍受疼痛，德拉科恍惚地想，还有无数个充满意外的以后等着他，这样的折磨只是最微不足道的一个罢了。  
可是真的太疼了。  
灰眼睛被生理性的泪水溢满，接着被他唾弃着试去，时间在煎熬的忍耐中一分一秒过去，他终于熬过了一场阵痛，捞起汗湿的额发，浑身上下黏糊糊的，德拉科期望这一切只是一场热疫噩梦。  
噩梦是被人一脚踩碎的。  
蹙着眉蹑手蹑脚脱下湿透的黑色内裤时他听见有人推开盥洗室的门走进来，鞋底踩着水，啪嗒，啪嗒，如同大滴的血液溅落在地发出的声响。  
脚步声在隔间门前停止，德拉科抱紧双腿，内裤还尴尬地绞在白嫩的大腿间，大气都不敢出。  
门外的不速之客犹豫了一下，抬起手敲了敲门。  
“是你吗，德拉科？”  
波特！见鬼的，为什么会是他？  
德拉科现在就想抄起垃圾桶砸向那扇门，他气得呼吸紊乱，被门外的人听得一清二楚。  
“我知道你在里面，德拉科。”黑发男生的语气还算冷静，听不出什么多余的情绪。“斯内普让我来找你。”  
“撒谎！斯内普不会让你过来。”德拉科冒失地开口，声线微哑，尾音因为脱力而软绵绵地塌下去，气势全无。  
“随便你信不信。”男孩的语气十分无所谓。德拉科听见袖袍摩擦的声音，他全身的寒毛都竖了起来，恐惧地盯着惨白的门板。  
门一下就开了。  
德拉科只听见锁扣弹开的细微声响，难以置信波特真的强行打开了隔间门闯进来，在他根本没有地方躲的情况下！  
德拉科只好手忙脚乱地将巫师袍掀下，将自己裹得严严实实。  
哈利给门丢了几个魔咒作为必要保险措施。转身面对德拉科时，脸上的表情见鬼的严肃。  
“我知道你的秘密了，德拉科。”他迎着男孩警惕而愤怒的目光，不怕死地说。  
“你想说就说吧，如果你觉得这会打击到我的话，我只能说你在做梦。”  
德拉科冷冷地回答，实际上内心并不如表面上装出来的冷静。  
“我不会到处乱说的。”出乎意料的是，哈利摇了摇头，甚至从怀里摸出了一方手帕，白皙的脸颊浮上一抹红晕。  
“我觉得……嗯，你可能会需要。”  
德拉科被结结实实噎住了，他瞪了哈利几眼，还是没出息地劈手夺过。“我不需要你伪善的讨好，波特。”  
“我没有想从你这边获得什么，德拉科。”  
烂好人。  
德拉科冷哼一声，见哈利转过身特意留给他处理下体的私人空间，这才慢吞吞地抬起一条腿，踩在盖边缘慢慢把黑色内裤褪下，将手帕仔细叠好，擦拭着一片狼藉的下体。  
可是下一轮阵痛还是挑着这最尴尬的时候来了，一阵钝痛袭来后经血又一丝丝挤开花瓣，染湿了刚刚擦试过的阴部。德拉科疼得浑身一颤，握着手帕的手颤抖着怎么也擦不干净。  
听见金发男孩的抽气声时哈利连忙转过来，正瞧见德拉科脱力地靠在水箱前，双腿大大分开，稀疏的耻毛堪堪掩住那不属于男性的器官，只留一条血丝黏在瓷白的马桶盖上，刺眼无比。  
哈利觉得自己下身某个充血的器官硬得发疼。他幻想过好几次德拉科躺下他身前，淫荡地大敞着修长的腿，手指撑开他的粉红小洞邀请他的进入——这几乎是不可能发生的事情。就像他肖想已久的男生不会为他让情欲染红双颊，那双蹙起的眉也不是在高潮边缘被欲望折磨不堪的美丽景色。  
他现在就像一枝被雨打湿的槲寄生，被纯粹的痛苦折磨得发疯。  
哈利暗自羞愧着自己脑海中不堪入目的幻想，接过德拉科手中的帕子，按着男孩的大腿，慢慢擦掉源源不断流出的经血。  
德拉科的大腿大概是这个纤瘦男生全身上下除了屁股之外难得有肉的地方，手感跟它看起来一样棒，哈利不觉加重了手劲，五指如同陷入柔软的白面团般按揉着，疼得金发男孩闷哼一声。  
哈利连忙放轻动作，直接注视这样纯女性的隐私部位他还是第一次，黑发男孩渐渐双颊滚烫，只能凭直觉小心翼翼地擦掉阴唇上残留的血迹。  
享受着伺候的马尔福少爷刚想抱怨手帕粗糙的面料，就被毫无经验的手蹭到了敏感的阴蒂。德拉科没忍住低叫了一声。哈利立刻抽回了手，愧疚地询问：“抱歉，我弄疼你了吗？”  
“没有！”  
“那你刚刚怎么……”  
“你废话真的好多，死疤头。”  
德拉科红了脸，哼哼唧唧地别过头，十分不想理会眼前这个呆头呆脑的格兰芬多。  
哈利对于男孩奇怪的反应摸不着头脑，只能继续替他清理殷红的下体，然后惊讶地发现每当自己不小心擦到那个地方时，德拉科的身体就会克制不住地痉挛一下，小腿的线条绷成一道色情的弧度。  
“混蛋！你下手敢再轻一点吗，跟个娘炮似的。”  
终于，金发男孩忍不了了，拉过哈利的手，对准被撩拨得发痒的部位放上去。 “就是这里……”  
“这里怎么了？”  
黑发男孩疑惑地问，然后尝试着并着两指揉了揉那块软腻的肉瓣，德拉科发出了一阵低喘。  
“嗯……用力……哈……”  
再迟钝的男人也该明白了。哈利顺从着德拉科的意思，开始轻重交替慢慢地揉捏着那块软肉，满意地听见男孩低魅的喘息，一道经血冲破花核落在了哈利指间，他无师自通地借着润滑上下抚弄着阴核，速度越来越快，爽得金发男孩蜷起脚趾，只能咬着手指低声叫唤。  
“好爽……哈啊，嗯，小穴好舒服……”  
德拉科似乎承受不住这样激烈地揉搓，连忙抬手摁住哈利的胳膊，“不要了……好痒。”  
“刚刚还说舒服呢。”哈利低笑一声，凑到德拉科耳边，咬住了男孩白皙的耳垂。“小穴想不想要大肉棒插进去？”  
“不要……啊！”德拉科被这样露骨的话刺激得红了脸，不安地用脚后跟踢着哈利的腰，猝不及防地被手指浅浅地插入阴道口，惊讶地瞪大了眼。  
“出去！好疼……呜……”  
哈利当然能分辨出是真疼还是假疼，小混蛋的演技一点都不好，但他也不敢真的全部插进去，只是手指浅浅地在阴道口磨蹭着，感受到湿热的内部紧紧吸吮的快感。  
他甚至怀疑再帮德拉科手淫下去，自己真的会克制不住。  
哈利抽回手，德拉科发出了一声失望的呻吟。灰眼睛不满地向上觑，正瞧见黑发男生一眨也不眨地盯着指间残留的血丝，甚至伸出舌舔了一口。  
“变态啊你，波特！”  
金发斯莱特林羞恼地骂了句，抬起脚去踹男生的小腹，这回哈利提前反应过来，握住了男孩的脚腕，表情无奈。  
“你什么时候才能改掉这动不动就踹人的破习惯？”  
“我爱怎么样不用你来指导，疤头！”  
哈利深吸了一口气，努力压制住心底蹭蹭往上冒的火，一言不发地蹲下身，左膝半跪着，两只手微微使力分开了骂骂咧咧的小混蛋那两条白皙修长的腿。  
“你……你干什么！”  
“收点利息。”哈利懒洋洋地回答，目光落在德拉科在惊慌中又疲软下去的阴茎上。  
他突然有了一个想法。  
哈利左手握住了德拉科颜色粉嫩漂亮的玉茎，熟稔地上下撸动着，右手拨开了仍艳红充血的阴唇，埋头亲吻那散发着血腥与欲望气息的花瓣。  
“啊！不，你！放……哈啊……放开我……”  
双重刺激差点让德拉科大腿痉挛着几乎要弹起来，却又下意识绞起，夹住了哈利的肩膀。  
金发男孩被欲望折磨得眼角发红，摇着头呜呜地不知道说什么。哈利感到掌心的阴茎立刻充血硬挺了起来，便坏心眼地加快了摩擦速度，舌头更是上下舔了舔滑腻湿软的阴核，吮吸着因刺激而不断溢出的深红色汁液，发出色情的啧啧水声。  
血液的腥味混杂着咸甜的淫水挤满了他的口腔，对他而言德拉科的味道大概就是世界上最强力的迷情剂。他着迷地想着，甚至让手指将花唇分得更开，方便灵活的舌头像蛇一样挤开层层肉瓣，钻入男孩身体最柔嫩的秘穴里。  
“不要，不要了，波特……求你……好脏啊。”  
德拉科终于忍不住崩溃地哭了，尊严啊，高傲的资本啊什么都不要了，他就像一个被过度使用的性爱玩具一样，几乎要被玩坏了。  
感觉到男孩小腿一抖，喘息声越发急促高昂时，哈利明白德拉科要高潮了，于是他加快了手中撸动的速度，一边用舌尖玩弄着男孩艳红的阴蒂，一边让中指在阴道口小幅度戳刺着，没过几秒他就感到两股微凉的液体分别喷射在脸颊与唇舌间。哈利惊讶地意识到，他竟然生生把这个不可一世的小少爷玩到边射精边潮吹了。  
德拉科扬长了脖子，无意识张开的嘴悬挂着晶莹的唾液，涣散的瞳孔昭示着过分激烈的快感仍未落潮。  
好丢人。  
当他看到死对头那张叫他厌恶的脸被他的体液弄得一团糟时 ，德拉科一点也不感到得意，他羞愤得想去死。  
他居然被波特这个看起来毫无经验的蠢狮子送上了高潮，甚至是他从未经历过的阴道高潮！该死的，他怎么敢！  
哈利并没有注意到金发男孩的窘境，事实上，他现在有更加急需解决的个人问题。  
他站起身，揩下唇边的蜜液，露出一个叫德拉科看来十分不哈利波特的——性感得要命的微笑。  
“你尝起来像草莓香烟，亲爱的。”  
  
  
  
—end.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
